The present invention relates to an electronic device comprising:
a screen on which a plurality of short menus are to be displayed,
scrolling means for scrolling said short menus upward and/or downward
conspicuous means for selecting one of said menus.
The invention also relates to a method of displaying short menus.
Such devices are well known and find many applications, notably in the field of portable telephones. A problem posed with this type of devices is that they have to be of a small size because they are to be held in hand, as a result of which it is impossible to display on a single screen all the items of a menu that may have many items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,610 describes such a device that permits to display. There is proposed to create sub-menus derived from main menus. This causes the user to maneuver commands of these menus very often.
The present invention proposes a device of the type defined in the opening paragraph in which means are provided for facilitating the perception of these short menus that may be displayed.
For this purpose, such a device is characterized in that the selected menu occupies such a position that it allows the perception of at least one upward or downward short menu.
The idea of the invention is that the user perceives the short menus before and after they have been shown, so that the user feels more comfortable before validating a short menu. This comfortable feeling has been verified by the applicants by means of tests.